gwvffandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian Alliance
The Lucian Alliance is an Alliance between the 17 Lords of Lucia. The Alliance Treaty was signed on the planet Lucia, hence the name. The Lucian Alliance controls nearly one hundred Ha'tak, making them a formidable force in the Milky Way. History The exact time of the Lucian Alliance's founding is unknown. Especially because the initial Alliance was much, much smaller than what it is today. A handful of powerful thieves, power they had gained through [[]Goa'uld]] technology, allied themselves, creating the scaffolding for the current Alliance. Around 2007, Alliance Lord Ne'tu was assassinated, making the Alliance rather unstable. In the following First Lucian War between Earth and the Lucian Alliance, there were several major attacks. Most notable was the attack on earth leading to the revelation of the Stargate. Eventually the Lucian War ended by UNEC killing major Lucian Lords, decapitating the Alliance. In the following years, the pieces of the Lucian Alliance were picked up by a generation of new Lucian Lords, who collected the fragments, gained new allies and conquered planets, leading to what can be called a Second Lucian Alliance. A major attack on Earth led to the Second Lucian War. Government The Lucian Alliance is governed by the seventeen Lords of Lucia, commonly referred to as the Lucian Lords or the Warlords. Within the Lucian Alliance, they are simply referred to as the Lords. The Lords convene once every month, but a convocation can be called at practically every moment, to discuss any matter. A Lord is not obligued to visit every convocation, but has no right to complaint afterwards. Each Lucian Lord picks a First Commander. The First Commander is the second highest rank, after Lordship, and acts as a second in command. Most Lords enact a form of Feudalism, letting their First Commanders rule large parts of their Faction (or Clan), control their armies and fleets. The First Commander succeeds the Lord should the Lord fall. The other Lords then have to acknowledge the First Commander's Lordship to make it definitive. A First Commander has a Second Commander (commonly refered to as a Second) to act as a Second in Command. Seconds control smaller portions of a faction, usually dealing with the day-to-day buisnesses. A First Commander can choose to have more Seconds, but this is entirely optional. The last Commander rank is a Third Commander. The Third Commander is commonly a ship Captain, and is often refereed to as such. Thirds mostly control Ha'tak-class ships or equivalents. From here, ranks get murky as different Factions utilize different lower ranks. This also depends on the type of faction. Fleet The Lucian Alliance controls a fleet of roughly one hundred Ha'tak. Due to the nature of Tel'tak and |Al'kesh, there are no solid numbers on these types. Though unconfirmed, the Lucian Alliance is suspected to control various Hebridan ships and other Alien ships too. Ha'tak Ha'tak are mostly used as Warships and Baseships. Their role varies from permanently guarding a planet to carrying enough materials to set up a base. In case of evacuation, they can easily take on vast amounts of troops and materials. In some cases the Lucian Alliance has modified Ha'tak, sacrficing cargo capacity for better battle performance. In terms of power are Lucian Ha'tak the weakest. However, this varies per Lord. The most powerful Ha'tak in existence is the Ko'tak. Troop Transport The Troop Transport mostly functions as a Cargo Ship or Troop Transport. In some cases they have been refurbished into Factory ships. Al'kesh Lucian Al'kesh are commonly used to pull Cargo Trains, but also act as support craft, mid-long range scouts, and general Bombers. Quite a few have been reported to carry nuclear weapons. Tel'tak Tel'tak are used for Scouting, covert operations and high-value smuggling operations. They also serve to deploy sattelites, from Subspace Listening Posts to radiation shielding. Planets Featured in: Category:Factions Category:Story Database